Long Way From Home
by eliineex
Summary: Eline ran away from home years ago. She now lives in a tree house someone in an abandoned forest. But when dwarves wander around her home she gets curious and follows them. But she never meant to end up in some Company with dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. And what happens when they know about her past, will she turn on them, or will she find love?
1. Intro

When I was younger my brothers would tell me the story of Erebor, how it was attacked by the dragon Smaug and burned to the ground. The stories would always take the smile off my face and upset me, I never understood why.. after all I didn't know anyone in Erebor, in my entire life I had only met 1 dwarf.. Mainly because I wasn't allowed to go outside, but the outside made me curious.. what was out there? Are the forests really as beautiful as Lindir told me? Even though I wanted to go outside so bad I never asked after that one time.. I remember yelling at my dad when he told me I couldn't go outside, of course I asked him why I couldn't. For the first time in a very long time he spoke about my mother, how she was going on a stroll and got attacked by Orcs, before she could do anything they took her, away from us.. After searching for months everyone assumed they killed her. Father told me I looked much like her, just like her I had long silver hair and my "magnificent" blue eyes as my father always said. I couldn't remember much about her, except her name… Celebrían.


	2. The First Meeting

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in my bed. Just like every other morning I made my plans for today. Breakfast, hunting all day, shower, dinner, read, go to bed. Like I said.. just like every other day. I lived in the forest, high up in the trees. My brothers would always tell me about the tree houses they had made when they would go outside, and I would sit inside and draw. When they came back and told me what it looked like I would draw it and write down how they made it. So when I ran away from home I made my own tree house. There isn't a ladder up or something because people or other creatures would notice it, so I would use my knifes to climb in the trees. I was pretty good with my knifes, during hunting I would draw circles on some trees and throw my knife at it trying to hit the "bulls eye". After a few weeks I never missed. So I knew how to use the knifes, but I also had a sword. My dad would teach me how to use it and my brothers would help me practice. I also had a sister but I had always disliked her because everyone, except for my brothers and my father, thought she was better than me, smarter than me, prettier than me and well basically better at everything. At home I didn't feel loved, so that was one of the main reasons why I left. But before I left I got in an argument with father and yelled terrible things at him how he was a bad father and stuff like that. When I told him I wanted to leave he said that he liked my sister better anyway. He didn't think I would actually _leave_.. But _I did_..

I changed into my hunting clothes, which were my normal clothes and a dark cloak. I jumped down the tree house. As an elf I could jump high and jump from tree to tree etc. But I wasn't just an elf I was also human, half-elves as they used to call us. My father was a half-elf, my mother was 100% elf. Both of my parents had _"powers"_. My father could heal and foresee things, and well my mother I don't know what she could do but others would tell me she was very powerful. Which was bullshit if you asked me, if she was so powerful why did she get captured she could have fought back, and maybe even won. Or maybe Orcs didn't attack her and she just left because she was sick of my father. I wonder, oh I wonder.

I silently walked around the forest, with my bow and an arrow ready. I hadn't eaten very good the couple of days I did eat rabbit though.. which was disgusting, I didn't like to eat animals but I had to if I wanted to survive out here. Out of nowhere I heard something moving not far behind me. I turned around and saw nothing but I didn't trust it. I ran to the nearest tree and climbed up high, when I looked around I saw a group of people, I didn't get a good look because they were pretty far away. I jumped over to the nearest tree to take a better look. I saw that they weren't humans, but dwarves. _What are dwarves doing out here? _I couldn't help but wonder where they were going, so I followed them from the trees. When I jumped towards another tree my foot slipped and I fell down. Only to grab a branch. I'm pretty sure they knew I was here now, because well if they hadn't heard that they would be dead. The sound also caused a few birds to fly away. I peeked around the tree and saw that the dwarves had stopped and had their weapons in their hands, ready to attack something.. me. I was still pretty high in the tree but they would definitely be able to see me if they were looking at me from the right angle. 'What was that?' one said and looked around. 'I don't know' another voice said, I didn't know who said what because I wasn't looking anymore but by his voice I could tell he was younger then the first voice. I peeked around again and kept listening to them. 'What could possibly cause those birds to fly?'. 'Probably something big'. 'Should we investigate?' I prayed they wouldn't, 'cus it hurt when I tried to move. I looked down and saw that a branch had cut my leg, and I was now bleeding. A few blood drops fell down from the tree. I let out a sigh and listened to the dwarves again. 'It was probably nothing, let's just continue..' one said, he had a weird hat if I may add. 'I'm not leaving before I know what that was' the only bald one said. I disliked him already. He walked towards my tree and looked around, but thankfully not up even though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have seen me. And if he did he wouldn't be able to see my face because I had my cloak over my head, and thanks to that you were only able to see a faint shadow of a face, my face. 'Dwalin, come on I don't want to stay in this creepy forest, let's just go' so Dwalin was his name, I thought _Baldie_ sounded better but ok. Dwalin completely ignored the comment and looked around the tree. If he looked up, he would see me. Out of nowhere I saw an eagle drop from the sky and fly past Dwalin, which caused everyone to turn around and follow the eagle with their eyes. 'I thought eagles were bigger?' one said, he was talking about the giant eagles that were only seen by a few people, those people would always tell stories about how big and beautiful they were. 'I told you it was nothing, now let's go' the dwarf said again and pulled Dwalin's sleeve. Dwalin turned around and followed the other dwarves. As you looked at the group again you saw one wasn't with them, you looked around the dwarves.. where was he? You heard rustling in front of you and looked in front of you only to see the one that was missing in front of you pointing an sharp arrow at your face.. 'Who are you?' he said loud enough for the others to hear, they were now all moving towards your tree. _This wasn't supposed to happen_, I thought to myself. I slowly moved down and reached for my long boots, I always had a spare knife in there. But the dwarf noticed and shot an arrow a few centimeters away from my reaching hand. 'Move one more time and the next arrow will kill you' he said, well at least he wasn't planning on just killing you. All the dwarves had gathered in front of your tree and looked up at you. 'Who are you?' the archer asked again. 'That is none of your business!' you hissed at him, they looked a bit taken back by your harsh tone since you were the one with an arrow pointed at you. 'How dare you talk like that, considering we could kill you just like that' another said while he gave a nod towards the archer. 'Miss, could you please come down from that tree, we won't hurt you.. I promise' an older one said. 'Don't make promises you can't keep Balin'. 'Your archer told me that if I'd move one more time the next arrow would kill me' I said and looked at this Balin. 'Don't shoot this lass please' the archer nodded, but didn't lower his bow. I jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the dwarves. I saw a few of them try to look for my face, but it wasn't working out that well for them.. 'Why were you following us?' the one with the weird hat asked. 'I wanted to see who was wandering through my forest' I simply stated. '_Your_ forest?' a blonde one smirked. 'That's what I said wasn't it?'. 'Don't you dare speak to us in such an arrogant tone' Dwalin said and moved towards me, I took a few steps back since he would be able to see my face if he got to close. My back was now pressed against the tree and he stopped right in front of me, and looked straight into my eyes. He was very, well imitating even for me.. and I'm used to a lot. I looked down so he wouldn't be able to see the rest of my face. 'C'mon guys, just let her go I want to eat already' a fatter dwarf said. I saw my eagle sitting on a wrench and look towards me for a far, I slightly nodded and he flew in our direction. I decided to try and catch the dwarves of guard and focused on my eyes, thanks to this cloak I could turn my eyes a different color for a few seconds to scare people and flee. I turned my eyes in a bright red and looked towards Dwalin. They all gasped and took a few steps back. And just in time hundreds of birds flew around them, creating a wall. I immediately started to run off into the woods. The birds flew away from the dwarves to early and they saw I was gone, they looked around and one noticed me running. 'Shoot her!' he yelled and not much later an arrow came in contact with my arm, it didn't go through it it just scratched me. Another one flew past me. And I felt another one go though my leg, let's just say it hurt a lot. I let out a scream and fell to the ground, I was able to walk, but _run.. no_. While I laid on the ground I saw the dwarves run towards me, but they didn't run as me so they were pretty far away. I got up and climbed into a tree, as high as possible. I jumped to another one, and another one. I continued my way home like this. After a few minutes I didn't hear them anymore. I heard wings next to me and say my eagle next to me. 'Follow them and when they reach their destination come back to me' I told it and it was gone within seconds. I clung to the tree for a while and listened to my surroundings.. no one was here, they had left.


	3. The Introduction

**Chapter 2**

By dawn I had reached my house, when I was about to open the door I noticed a letter on it. 'What the hell?' I whispered, surprised. I grabbed the letter and walked inside. I immediately dropped to the floor, sitting on my knees. Looking down I saw that the arrow in my leg was still there, I had removed the front and back so now it was just a stick through my leg, but it definitely hurt like hell. I didn't think about it and

ripped it out of me. A soft scream escaped my lips and I threw it to the side. Blood was now pouring out of my leg. 'That's gross' I said to myself as I pressed my hand down on it. I healed my wound, like my father would always do with my brothers when they got hurt again.. After a few seconds sitting like this and trying to concentrate there came a light from under my hand, my wound was healing. I decided to let the wound on my arm stay and put some bandages around it because healing myself and others takes a lot of strength and I hadn't done it that much so I wasn't as experienced then other healers. I slowly stood up and grabbed my small bag from my shoulder. I opened it and grabbed the only missing arrrow the archer had shot at me. I decided to give it back to him when I give them a little visit. After I showered I put on different clothes since the others had blood on them. It had put on some simple black jeans with my long boots and a dark green shirt, I also had my cloak on. It was a gift I got from Lindir a long time ago. Lindir was a very good friend of mine at home.. well my old home.

Since my eagle hadn't returned yet I figured the dwarves were pretty far away. I had packed some clothes for what I thought was going to be a long trip. Walking over to the kitchen I sat down on a chair and grabbed to note from the floor. "Dear Eline" it read. I continued reading on and when I was at the end of it said. "I believe I am in need of your help once again, your eagle will know the way. Your old friend, Gandalf the grey" I was slightly shocked, a letter from Gandalf? He hadn't send me one for a very long time. I sighed and got up, I knew I was going after Gandalf, I still owed him from when he saved me from those nasty trolls. I shivered at the thought and grabbed the bag I had packed. I put a few more things in it and opened my door to find my eagle there. 'You were waiting for me weren't you?' I said to it. I always believed that animals understood us but never really answered. I jumped down the tree and ran through the forest after the eagle.

I had ran for ages, ok only a few minutes. But I was so tired that I started to walk. My eagle wasn't very happy with that it kept trying to make me run by grabbing my cloak with its beak, but I was too tired to care. My leg was hurting again, apparently I hadn't healed it the way I should have. I was walking in a very different forest, this one was nothing like the one where I lived. This one had taller trees but the leafs hung lower and the path that I was walking was surrounded by long grass. I stopped and looked around, was I lost? I was beyond pissed now, while looking around I noticed that my bird was nowhere to be seen. The bird was a gift from my father, it was basically the only friend I had. I started calling it 'Elen, where are you?' in Elvish elen meant star, the name reminded me of my father he would always call my sister and I _"elda"_, which meant stars. I started thinking about them, _how were they, did they still think of me often? _The questions ran though my mind but I didn't need answering.. not yet. I heard the sound of my eagle, it was pretty far away. Maybe It was in danger? I started running again, I ran as fast as I could after the sound. I kept following the sounds until I was no longer in a forest, I knew this place.. this was the place were those hobbits lived, what was it called again uh.. ah yes the Shire!

The flattering of my bird came from inside this house, I stopped in front of it and walked to a small window, I had to bend over for my ear to reach it. I heard lots of noises from the inside. I looked inside and saw the dwarves from earlier happily chatting to each other. But there were more than just dwarves, I saw a hobbit, a dwarf I didn't know and Gandalf? What was he doing with dwarves and a hobbit. I tried to think of multiple options but I was pretty sure he wasn't a prisoner there. He yelled something and everyone because silent. He turned to the new dwarf and said. 'You have asked me to find the fourteenth member of our company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins-' I listened closely to what he said. Company? '-You must trust me on this' was the last thing he said. Before a dwarf grabbed something from his bag. I walked over to another window and saw my eagle, when it saw me I started to freak out causing two dwarves from the other room to walk over and grab the cage where it was in. I saw the dwarfs face and it was this Dwalin guy. He had the cage in his hands but didn't move.. What I he doing? Out of nowhere he turned his head towards the window and saw me, I gasped and fell back. 'She is here because of you isn't she?' he asked my eagle. They knew it was mine, were they trying to capture me? 'What is it Dwalin?' I heard Gandalf say. 'The girl from the forest is here' I figured he mainly said it to the other dwarves because Gandalf had probably no idea who they were talking about. 'She's here?' I was in front of the other window and saw that Dwalin had joined the other, my bird was on the table. He nodded. 'Well than let's get her!' one with brown hair said, I noticed he was the archer. 'We should lure her in..' another said. 'NO!' Gandalf said and got everyone quiet again, he was good at doing that. 'We will not capture her, we will check it out.. but first Bilbo needs to sign the contract' I looked up I could easily sit on top of this house and still listen to them right?

I have been sitting here for a few minutes now, the hobbit fainted and 4 dwarves had gone outside to check if I was there, but of course they hadn't found me. It was way too dark outside and thanks to my cloak I blended in with the colors. I noticed one had left the door open, I didn't know if it was a trick or if one of them was just stupid. 'I gave you your fourteenth member for our company, but I'm waiting for someone to join us today.' Gandalf said, was he talking about me? 'Another hobbit?'. 'Oh no, she is no hobbit, she is an old friend of mine and I believe you have already met her' he nodded towards the dwarfs. I grabbed the letter from my bag and got my bow from my back. While putting the letter at the end of the arrow I got from the archer I silently walked in. And shot it to the other end of the kitchen, causing everyone to gasp and look at it. 'THAT'S MY ARROW' the archer said and a few looked in my direction, but they didn't see me. I walked the other way around and stood a few meters away from Gandalf in the shadows. I was pretty sure he noticed my presence but didn't say anything. 'Well that's the letter I send her, so why don't you introduce yourself.. old friend?' I smiled at the words and got out of the shadows now standing next to Gandalf. A few noticed me but didn't say anything, I only saw fear in their eyes. When the others, including Dwalin and the archer, noticed my shadow that had fallen over them they looked at me. 'That's her' one whispered at the others. I walked closer to them and they didn't say anything. I bend over the table and opened the door of the little cage my bird was in. It immediately flew away and when I stood up again it landed on my shoulder. 'I told you it was a bad idea to take the bird' one said. I looked over at Gandalf and he smiled 'They are my friends, now.. introduce yourself' he repeated. He knew I wasn't going to hurt them because of what I said a long time ago: "a friend of Gandalf is a friend of mine" I regretted ever saying that and sighed. I removed the cloak from my head and heard them gasp. 'She's an elf?' one said in shock. 'Shut up!' the one closed to Gandalf said, he looked like he was the boss of this company or something, he looked at me with a look of disgust . I spoke up. 'My name is Eline, and I'm NO elf I'm a half-elf' I couldn't stand straight in this small house and it annoyed me. A LOT. 'What's a half-elf?' the hobbit asked out of nowhere while walked past my legs. Gandalf smiled at him. 'A half-elf or Peredhil as some call them are children of an elf and a human, they become half elf half human. They are very skilled fighters and just like Eline here very strong and gifted with many powers' Gandalf explained, was he trying to make them like me? I looked at him and then back at the others. 'Who's child are you?' an older one asked me. 'I will not speak of my parents as they have abandoned and betrayed me' I said in a harsh tone. 'So you don't like them either?' one asked, I shook my head. 'Well I already like her' one said and a few laughed, I smiled at him. 'What are your names' I asked politely, I had the feeling I was going to like them after all.


	4. The Trip Begins

**Chapter 3**

I had learned all their names by now, the archers name was Kili and his brother was named Fili. Kili was the youngest out of all of them. And Thorin, their leader was the king of this Erebor I had heard of as a child, he was also the uncle of Kili and Fili. They told me everything about their previous lives at Erebor and how the dragon ruined it all. They had cleaned the kitchen in their own special way, by singing if I may add. I was sitting at the kitchen table and looked at some dwarfs getting ready for bed. Baggins was talking to Gandalf, probably about the contract he still hadn't signed. They gave me one to, so I guess I was part of this company now too. I still didn't know how I felt about that but I couldn't care less, it was time that I started doing something else then hunt all day in those woods. I was glad to be away from there. The room where the dwarves would sleep in was right across from the kitchen, they slept in the living room. I noticed Kili and Fili walked around the house and towards the kitchen. I looked at my bird, at how it would jump from plant to plant that where placed throughout the table. I smiled at it and giggled when it missed one. 'Aye Eline, may I speak with you please?' Kili said while Fili leaned against the door frame. I nodded and told him to sit down, he sat across from me, close to the bird that was now moving closer towards me. It stopped next to me and I smiled. 'I'm sorry for attacking you earlier today' he said and I saw that he was actually sorry. I looked at his brother for a split second and then looked back at Kili. 'It's ok, I healed it anyway..' I shrugged. 'Healed? How does that work?' Fili asked and moved away from the door towards us. I pulled my left boot of and lifted my jeans. 'You shot the arrow through here' I said to Kili and pointed at what was now a small scar. 'BALIN, COME CHECK THIS OUT!' Fili said and all the dwarves stood up from their sleeping bags and walked over to us. 'You ask for one and you get 10' I said and they laughed. 'What is it Fili?' Balin said while Kili inspected my leg. 'Remember the arrow that went through her leg?' Balin nodded and Fili nodded towards my leg. They gathered around me and I heard gasped coming from their mouths. I laughed silently. They started asking me how I did it and Oin came with the idea of the elven medicine. I shook my head 'this is no elven medicine, I healed it m-' I gasped when I felt Kili's cold hand touch the scar. The other dwarves looked at his hand, Kili pressed down on it and I yelped. 'It still hurts' I said and stood up again pulling my jeans down and my boot over it. 'Sorry' Kili said with a sad face. 'I healed it myself' I said as I sat down again. 'How?' they asked. 'Like this' I said and I moved my hand towards Fili's arm. He a wound on it from the birds that attacked them so I could escape. I looked up at him and he nodded. When I placed my hand over the scar I concentrated really hard and the wound started to heal, the light came from under my hand and I everyone was silent. Thorin, Gandalf and the Hobbit had joined us and looked at me healing the wound. When I removed my hand the wound was gone, there wasn't even a scar it was like there never even was a wound. They all gasped and a few made nice comments and some even clapped. Gandalf and I started to laugh. 'This is going to be one hell of a journey' Bofur said and everyone laughed.

It was just before midnight and all the dwarves were asleep in the living room, I had helped Bilbo remove the mud stains of their shoes all over the floor. And it now looked like they never even entered his house. 'Get some sleep Eline, it's going to be a very long walk for you tomorrow' Gandalf said 'Walk? What about horses?' I asked him. 'I didn't bring a horse for you but I'll see what I can do first thing in the morning' 'No there is no need for that, I'll do it' I smiled at him and walked towards the living room, my eagle saw me and flew towards me. 'I need your help again elen, I need you to go find me a horse ok?' it nodded and flew out the window when I opened it. 'You just keep surprising me' I heard behind me, and turned around. 'Kili, you scared me' I said and he looked at me. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to'. I sat down on the ground next to where he was sleeping. I sat in-between him and his brother. He looked up at me and motioned my cloak. 'What powers does it have?' he asked. 'It doesn't really have any special powers it just hides my face really well' I smiled and he laughed. 'But what about your eyes?' he asked 'They turned red when you looked at us'. 'Oh that, the cloak can turn my eyes in a different color so I can scare things off and get some time when I need to escape, but it only works for a few seconds' I said. 'Can you demonstrate it?'. I put the hood over my head and after a while my eyes turned a very bright blue. He gasped and looked closely. 'They're beautiful' he whispered and I could feel myself start to blush.

When I woke up the next day I noticed that everyone was gone, I looked around and saw they had already packed everything. I also noticed the blanket around me, I didn't remember grabbing a blanket.. One of the dwarves probably put it around me when I was asleep. I got up from the floor and walked towards Bilbo's room, he was on his bed.. sleeping, he looked so peaceful that I decided not to wake him up yet. 'Eline, let's go we're leaving' I heard Bofur say from behind me, I turned around and say Bofur, Bifur and Bombur behind looking slightly worried. I nodded and they followed me outside 'Why so worried?' I asked and looked over my shoulder at them. 'I don't like the idea leaving Bilbo behind' Bifur said. 'Leaving? I thought he was coming with us?' I said and stopped right in front of the door. 'No, Gandalf said Bilbo decided not to come with us' Bofur said and looked down. 'Oh, we wasn't the adventurous type after all huh' I said and they nodded. When I turned around to walk out of the house forgot that I was taller than the door. Which caused me to dumb my forehead into the wall above it. I grabbed my head and cursed in Elvish. The dwarves on the other end of the door started to laugh. I bend down and walked outside, still holding my head. 'That really hurt' I whispered when I stood next to Gandalf, he smiled and patted me on the back. Bombur closed the door behind him and all the dwarves climbed on their horses, I was looking at the sun rise from the horizon. 'I never see it in the woods' I said. 'I know, but now that you do, what do you think of it?' he asked. 'I think it's beautiful'. 'Just like you' I heard a voice say from behind me, but I was to focused on the sun. My stare was broken when I heard the sound of wings coming closer. I turned my head to the side and saw my eagle flying this way. 'Hello little one' I said when I landed on my shoulder 'Did you get what I asked for?' it moved its head up and down fast. 'Good' I smiled. 'Where is it?' I asked and the bird looked the direction it had come from, when he didn't see a horse he flew back. 'Great, that means no horse for me'. 'Do you want mine?' Ori said. 'That's very nice of you but there's no need for that, I'll put my legs to use' I said and started walking towards the others, Ori followed me. Thanks to the pony the dwarves were now around the same height as me. Ori and I weren't the last ones, we were walking in the middle since I was walking pretty fast. 'This is going to be a long trip isn't it?' I asked Oin and he just nodded.


	5. Orc Cries

**Chapter 4**

I had been walking for what I think was way too long, and my bird was taking forever to return. I was now walking next to Kili and Fili, many of the dwarfs took wagers on whether Bilbo would join us later. 'I bet he doesn't show up' one started, that caused them all to start yelling at each other, most of them bet he wouldn't show up. 'What do you think Eline?' Bofur yelled at me. 'Me? Oh I don't think he'll show up..' I paused for a moment 'I know he'll show up' I said and some started laughing while the other yelled back saying I was lying and that he wouldn't come. I rolled my eyes at them and looked behind for a second. I heard heavy footsteps behind us. The dwarves didn't notice and but stopped anyway, I drew my bow and arrow. 'What is it Eline, what do your elven ears tell you?' Gandalf asked worried. 'Something is coming' I said ready to fire at it. Some of the dwarves had their weapons ready. Then I saw my eagle flying towards us and sitting down on a branch. 'It come back to you?' Fili asked. The footsteps came closer, now the dwarves heard it to. 'What's that?' Ori asked. When I was about to fire I saw a horse running this was. I sighed and put my bow on my back again, I put my arms out and the horse stopped in front of me, I looked over at my eagle and he looked back at me with a proud expression, or well that's what I thought it was. I climb on the horse and joined the others again. 'I see your bird found its way back to you' Thorin said. 'It always does' I said while signaling it to follow us, it flew over and sat on my shoulder. Elen had always liked my cloak, for some reason it thought it was soft and comfy. I took my spot next to Kili and Fili again but since Ori kept asking questions about my life in the forest I wasn't next to them anymore after a while but I was slightly behind them so I could hear Ori. The others stayed silent listening to me. 'So that bird has been with you for quite a while then right?' he asked me. 'Yes it indeed has, when I ran away from home ran and ran for 3 days straight never stopping, when I stopped the third day to take a breath I fell asleep against a tree, and when I woke up I was surrounded by animals they had been sitting there for quite a while because when I woke up they didn't leave. Elen was sitting on my head the entire time doing its best to not let the other animals get to close. But well let's just say he failed' the others laughed softly and I continued the story. 'Another animal had attacked him because he thought he was protecting me from them, I healed him and he basically never left my side'. 'And when did you run away from home?' Fili asked. A few looked at him if they were about to smack him on the head. I sighed and responded with 'I'm not sure but I think I left when my sister turned 2700, which was 77 years ago' I said and their eyes widened. 'That's a long time ago, why did you leave?' Nori asked. 'Nori, that was very rude of you to ask, you should apologize to the lady' Dori said and shook his head in disbelief. 'Oh no really it's fine, I'll tell you why I le-' I was about to tell them when I heard someone behind us 'STOP!'. We all stopped to look around, it was Bilbo running towards us. 'Master Baggins, you decided to join us after all' Balin said and I smirked towards the other that had lost their bet. Bilbo later got put on a pony and joined Gandalf at the front. 'My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second' I heard Gandalf say while he smiled at Bilbo.

We continued our and stopped at a cliff. I got off the horse and looked at our surroundings, a few rocks formed some kind of bow over us so the rain couldn't bother us. 'Dwalin, get a fire going' I heard Thorin say. Dwalin started to look around for things he could use to start a fire, I walked over to him. 'Dwalin, you look for branches and stuff and I'll get you fire' for a second he looked confused but did it anyway. I started looking for fire stones, but as much as I searched I couldn't find any. 'Aye lass, can you please start the fire we're freezing to death here' Bofur said which caused Kili and Fili to hit him on both sides of his head. 'You know what, I'm done' I said and walked towards them. 'There aren't any fire stones and due the wind and rain we can't make it with normal stones' Dwalin said and Thorin sighed. 'Maybe you could think of another option Eline daughter of-' before he could finish I gave him a look that seemed to shut him up. 'Fine' I said and thought. I moved my hands over the branches and starting to chant in my head. I heard the dwarves whisper behind me. 'What is she doing?' 'She's starting a fire' Balin answered. 'I've heard of a few elven having the powers to control the elements but I didn't think the stories would be true' he continued. 'Oh master dwarf I can assure you that those stories indeed are very true' Gandalf said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I heard gasps come from behind me and could feel my hands start to heal up. I removed them and looked at what was now a fire. 'Wow' Ori whispered. 'Lass, are there any things you can't do' Fili said and we all laughed.

The dwarves were gathered around the fire, even Gandalf sat with them. It had stopped raining and I was sitting at the edge of the cliff dangling my feet around. The cool breeze going through my silver locks. 'Mind if I join you lass?' I heard from behind me, I turned around and saw Thorin standing there. 'Yeah sure' he hadn't said a single word to me all day, _so why talk to me now_. Thorin sat down next to me, obviously he was smaller than me so I had to look down to meet his eyes. 'Why do you hate me so much?' I asked after a while. 'I do not hate _you, _I just hate your kind'. 'But I'm no friend to the elven that you hate so much' I said in response. 'I know, that's why I don't hate you, but I don't trust you either' he said, I must say that even though we weren't close or anything, that stung. 'Is there anything you do like about me?' I asked in an innocent way. Was I flirting with a dwarf.. no, no I wasn't.. he smirked at me and said 'I like your set of skills and that you keep surprising me.. _us_ every time'. I couldn't help but smile. We looked back at the others who were laughing and smiling. But the happiness was gone when we heard the echoing of a high pitch laugh and a scream, that send chills down my spine. I could feel something on my arm, it was Thorin's strong grip, he was holding me by my arm. So when he stood up he pulled me with him. We walked to the others who were now standing up, he slowly pushed me towards Fili and Kili. 'What was that?' Bilbo asked. A moment of silence passed before I heard an answer, 'Orcs' Kili said. Everyone was silent, no one made a move and listened to the scream fading. 'What?' Bilbo asked again. 'Orcs' Kili said again and looked towards Bilbo who looked beyond confused. 'Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them' Fili jumped in to help his brother make things clear to Bilbo. Kili spoke again 'They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood' another shiver went down my spine but faded when I heard the two dwarfs snicker and laugh. 'You think that's funny?' Thorin's footsteps thudded heavily. 'You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?' both of them stopped laughing, Thorin was right there was nothing funny about it. Orcs were no joke they could kill all of us in our sleep. 'We didn't mean anything by it' Kili muttered. 'No, you didn't' Thorin said and walked back to the edge of the cliff 'you know nothing of the world' the other dwarves looked at Fili and Kili who had their heads down. 'Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs' Balin said and told us the story about how King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria, but failed.

The next morning I woke up first with the blanket around me, _who gave me the blanket? Did Kili put it over me again? _I looked around and saw the stew Bifur had made, yesterday we ate some of it but because of the awful taste we went to sleep and left if for the next day. If I was going to eat it, I better like it. I folded the blanket and grabbed my bag, I remember some ingredients I brought for my journey. I had my own vegetable garden at home where I had unions and stuff like that. I grabbed one from my bag and put it down next to the pot. When I got the fire going again I cute the union in pieces and put them in the stove. I also grabbed some mint and put them in there too. I stirred around for a while and tasted it, it was pretty good. I felt a presence behind me, even though I didn't hear anything. I turned around and saw Bilbo yawn and smile it me, I smiled back. 'Good morning' I spoke up and put the lit over the pot. 'Good morning, did you sleep well?' he asked me. 'Do you want the truthful answer or the kind answer?' I asked and he shook his head already knowing the answer 'never mind' he said and I laughed. 'Can I ask you something?' he asked after a while. 'Sure' I said while moving back to my sleeping bag. 'How do you know Gandalf?'. 'Long story short, he saved me from a bunch of trolls trying to eat me' I said and faked a smile. 'Oh'. I looked at the dwarves stirring, a few waking up. Bifur was the first to get up and walked over to the pot, removing the lit and tasting the stew. 'Hmm, at tastes good' he said confused. 'You must be lying, your stew never tastes good' Dwalin said and groaned. He got a punch in the side from the dwarf behind him. 'No it really does taste good, it doesn't taste like anything I made before'. Ori walked over and tasted the stew. 'Mm, it really does taste different' he said and the others gathered around to fill their bowl. 'What did you put in it?'. 'Nothing'. The dwarves started to argue about what Bifur had put in it. Bilbo and I laughed at their silliness. 'What's so funny?' Fili asked us. 'Oh nothing' I smirked while Bilbo walked over and just looked at the stew. 'Bifur, did you notice that there were are two new ingredients added to it?' Bilbo asked. Bifur looked at the stew and gasped. 'Who put this in it?' he said as he raised a leaf from it with his fingers. It was one of the mint leaves I had put in it. I smiled to myself. 'Elves always use those' Balin said and they all turned to me. 'There is union in there to' I said and laughed. 'You put those in it?' Bifur asked and I nodded. 'Well by the gods, you truly are the perfect woman aren't you?' Fili said. 'One of the reasons why I picked her as the fifteenth member for the company, her cooking is amazing' Gandalf said and smiled at me. The dwarves were silent before Fili spoke up. 'I call dibs!' he yelled. Now all the dwarves were yelling at him, cursing in languages I never heard before. This only caused Fili to laugh harder at his friends.

When we packed everything we continued following the road to Erebor, Gandalf told me it was at least going to take a few weeks for us to get there. I sat on my horse and looked at our surroundings, we were in the woods. And I can say that the leaves didn't help with the rain pouring down for the sky. Bifur's pony reached my side and I looked over at him. He asked me about the ingredients I had at home. I told him that I would teach him everything when the journey was over. He was very pleased with answer. 'The others always complain about the food I make, saying it tastes like horse shit' he said and I giggled. 'Next time they say that, ask them how they know what that tastes like' I said and he clapped his hands. 'That genius, how didn't I come with that?' he asked himself and I laughed at his comment. They were really nice guys when you get to know them I thought to myself. 'Not the first time I heard that' Kili said from behind us. I turned around and looked at him, raising my eyebrow. 'That were really nice when you get to know us' he said and smiled. 'I wasn't supposed to say that out loud' I admitted and I saw his smile fade. I slowed my horse down and walked next to him. 'But you really are a nice guy Kili, don't think of yourself otherwise' I said and I saw the smile return. That made me happy, making other people smile.

I was pretty sure that every piece of clothing I had on was now soaked thanks to the rain. Dori called up to Gandalf 'Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?' 'It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard' Gandalf answered. 'Are there any?' Bilbo said, it sounded extremely rude but I was pretty sure he didn't mean it like that. 'What?' Gandalf asked. 'Other wizards' Bilbo clarified. 'There are five of us. The greatest wizard of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards; you know, I have quite forgotten their names.' 'And who is the fifth?' Bilbo asked, he really was a curious hobbit. 'Well that would be Radagast, the Brown' Gandalf said. I saw that Bilbo was ready to say something again but before he could Gandalf spoke. 'And I believe that our female archer has met two of them, haven't you miss Eline?' the dwarves and the hobbit turned to me, except Thorin he kept looking forward. 'Well, yeah I've met Saruman the white and Radagast the brown' I said. 'How?' Bilbo asked. 'Well I met Saruman at my birthplace, he used to visit my father a lot' I paused for a moment. 'But I met Radagast in one of the woods I went through while looking for a home, he even mentioned the woods I live in right now' I said and Bilbo nodded. 'What's he like?' Bilbo asked Gandalf. 'He sure is a curious hobbit' I whispered and saw Fili and Kili hold in their laughter. 'He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world' Gandalf said.


	6. Some Sexual Tension

**Chapter 5**

After we left the cliff we continued going down the path for at least 4 days. I kept track of the road we followed and on the days that past, I wrote everything down on this small book I had brought. It was like a dairy. 'We will stay here' Thorin said as we stopped in front of our very small soon to be camp. The dwarves looked at Thorin with a face that yelled "ARE YOU SERIOUS?". 'At least it will be cozy..' I paused and walked in the small cave, while looking around I said 'Scratch that, it will be extremely cozy' I said and dropped my bag. Kili walked over and grinned at me 'now we can get to know each other' he said and put his arm around my shoulder. 'Haven't I told you everything already?' I asked them. 'You told us a lot but you barely told us anything about your life before you ran away from your birthplace' Fili said. I thought about that for a moment, he was definitely right, it wasn't something I liked to talk about. 'You're right Fili, the reason for that is because I don't like to talk about it with strangers' I said and he stayed silent. 'But considering you guys aren't strangers I don't see why not' when they heard this they all gathered around the soon to be fireplace. Nori dropped some wood and I lit them on fire, since I had been doing this for almost a week now it started to get easier and since I practiced a lot at home. I saw everyone sit around the fire, Bilbo and Kili were sitting next to me, Gandalf was sitting across from me and Thorin was sitting on a rock behind Gloin and Oin but I could tell that he was listening. We had done this the previous nights too. We would sit around the fire, they would tell stories about their lives and Bilbo and I would ask questions. I guess now it was the other way around. 'Do you have any brothers or sisters?' Ori was the first to ask. I nodded 'I have two brothers and one _sister'_ they must have noticed the change in my voice when I said _sister_ because the next question immediately followed after. 'Why did you not like her?' Balin asked seeing through it. 'I wasn't very fond of her because she disliked me' I said and they looked confused. 'I'll start from the beginning' I said and Balin nodded. 'My father always gave her all his attention, but when I was born my father took a strong liking towards me and gave all his attention and loving to me. He would cancel things with her to play with me. We had a very strong connection with each other, he could always tell when I was lying or whenever I was upset about something. The others always admired her because she was older and she was good at a lot of things, but there was only one thing she wanted.. my father's attention, but she never got it' I paused for second and took a deep breath. 'When I got older I got my powers, the healing and the element controlling, I started to demonstrate it to others and they also turned their affection towards me. Her friends became my friends, I had become pretty famous at home.. At school I also got higher grades than her, so she and the friends she had left started ignoring me, like I didn't even exist anymore. Even when my parents were around she would not speak to me. So I talked with my father about going to a different school where I could also learn how to fight, he agreed and send me to a different school. Every morning I went there and late at night two guards would bring me home. My sister started to become popular and since I was never around anymore my father started to spend time with her again, so she had what she wanted' I said and they were completely silent, I had noticed that Thorin listened closely to everything I had said. 'Is she the reason you left?' Bofur asked. I shook my head 'she was only one of the many reason for me to leave' I said. 'But since you were pretty known in your home town didn't people at the other school recognize you?' Nori asked. 'They had heard of me but they didn't know what I looked like or what my name was so no they didn't recognize me'. 'Did you have any friends there?' Dori asked which caused me to laugh. 'Yes, I had a few friends there but I only had one _real_ friend, he became my best friend in a very short period of time and he even came with me to my home town' I said and smiled at the thought of him 'I was always afraid that when I would tell the people at my new school that I was the girl they would talked about, that they would threat me differently. But when I told him, he still treated me like the girl he knew, his best friend' I said still smiling. 'Did you love him?' Fili asked. 'Only as a friend' I said and I heard Kili sigh in relief. 'You know, for your kind your kind of small' Dwalin said, everyone looked at him like he said something rude but I just laughed. 'Yeah, I've heard that one before' I smiled 'some people say it's because my father called me his "little princes", and he wanted me to stay his little princess forever so he stopped my growing' I said and some of their mouths fell open. 'So you'll stay like that forever?' Bilbo asked. 'Is there something wrong with how I look right now?' I asked with a faint smirk. 'Oh, no I just meant th-' 'Bilbo stop, I'm just joking' he smiled and looked at the fire. 'But you don't grow anymore?' Fili asked and I shook my head. 'So someday I might be the same height as you?' Ori said excited. 'I doubt that laddie' Thorin said amused. I looked at the fire in front of me. I was staring at it for a moment that I hadn't realized they asked me something again. 'What?'. 'If this conversation makes you uncomfortable?' Kili asked worried. 'Oh no, I was just thinking' I said and saw Thorin smirk. 'We should probably get some sleep' Gandalf paused. 'Or if any of you still want to take a bath?' he was now looking at me, and so were the dwarves and Bilbo. I looked around wide eyed. 'I guess I could go and take a bath..' I said and before I could finish my sentence I heard 'I'll go with her' and all hell broke loose, they started yelling at each other. Bilbo who was sitting next to me turned to look at me with a frightened look on his face, I gave him the it's ok look and grabbed a towel from my bag. 'I'll be right back' I said to him and he moved away from the dwarves. I walked over to Gandalf, the dwarves didn't even notice considering they were too busy with yelling at each other. 'I'm going to take that bath, and I don't need anyone to follow me if you could just make that clear to them' I said and before he could say anything I left with my bag. I walked past a few trees and saw this small lake. I hung the towel over a tree that was hanging over the lake. I took all my clothes off and hung them next to the towel, but more above the water, I slowly walked in. I washed all the mud and filth off my body. I felt relieved.

When I was done bathing I got out of the water and grabbed my towel from the tree, when I wrapped it around my body I heard a loud crack and the tree fell in the water, with my clothes.. I turned around and saw Kili on the ground. 'You've got to be kidding me Kili!' I said, as soon as I said that I heard footsteps come towards me. 'What's wro-.. wow' I looked around and saw Fili standing there with his mouth wide open. 'Don't you dare say something' I said as I wrapped the towel closer around my body. 'What happened here?' Thorin said and stopped next to Kili. 'Did you do that?' he said and looked at me. I shook my head 'No, Kili did' I said and walked away, with my wet clothes. I heard Thorin yell at Kili as I walked back. 'Hi miss Eline, how was your bath?' Balin said and I stopped next to the fire. 'Great' I said with a sarcastic smile. I walked towards my old spot and grabbed my bag. 'Bilbo, I need your help' I said and he immediately stood up. 'Yes?' he said and I threw my bag at him. 'Grab the blanket and keep it up'. At first he didn't understand what I meant but when I loosened my towel he mumbled something and held it up so the others couldn't see me. I dropped my towel and put some underclothing from my bag on. I also grabbed my other clothes which were a simple brown shirt, brown jeans, my black cloak, my long boots and black arm braces. When I was about to put the shirt and the jeans on I heard Thorin and his nephews join the others by the fire. 'What are you doing Master Baggins?' Fili asked, probably because you could only see him holding a blanket up, since I was in a lower part of the cave you couldn't see me, even though I was taller than all of them, except Gandalf. 'It would appear he is being a gentleman' Thorin said amused. 'not that you would know what that means Fili'. When I heard that I looked around the blanket and saw that all staring in my direction, when they saw me they immediately turned their faces back to the fire. I was looking around for my clothes but since it was so dark I couldn't see anything. 'Uh.. I need your help again' I said looking towards Bilbo. 'What is it?'. 'I can't see anything.. can you get me a small fire or something?' he nodded and was about to walk away.. with the blanket. I quickly grabbed the towel from the ground and tried to cover myself up. 'BILBO!' I said and they all looked around. 'Oh, I'm so sorry!' he said and ran back to me holding the blanket up again. 'Pe-channas!' I yelled at him, which meant _idiot, _but it wasn't Elvish it was a different language. The dwarves yelled same words at Bilbo I did not understand but I was pretty sure they were saying the same thing as me. Thorin grabbed a branch from the fire and walked over towards us, he walked past the blanket but didn't look my way. He dropped the torch on a rock and walked back. He looked at me when he sat at his spot again, I mouthed _thank you_. He nodded and I turned my back to Bilbo again.

When I was fully dressed I snatched the blanket from his hands and walked back to the fire with my bag, Bilbo took the torch with him and put it on the fire again. 'But I'm not sure how many of us are **_not _**gentlemen' Thorin said coming back to the conversation from earlier. 'Then you might want to consider it' I said as I gave Bilbo a kiss on his cheek. 'Oh I'll consider it!' Ori said. 'Please, laddie, you aren't even old enough to have the right parts to be a gentleman' Bofur said. 'I do believe I have called dibs, to be a gentleman to her first, of course!' _Here we go again_, this was definitely not the first time they were yelling at each other again. 'Sorry for earlier' I said to Bilbo as he shrugged. I looked towards Gandalf who was laughing at the dwarves, he noticed me and smiled at me. Thorin and Balin were looking at the others, with an amused look. Having them around won't be so bad after all.

I woke up to the shaking of something underneath me.. _what was happening? _I opened my eyes and saw a lot of hair, a horse? Why was I on a horse. 'Is she still asleep?' I heard a familiar voice say.. 'Yes' another one said from behind me. Since I recognized the voices I knew I wasn't in danger. I tried to get up and let them know I was awake, but I couldn't.. I couldn't move my hands. I looked down and saw that my hands were tied to the sides of the horse's reins. _You've got to be kidding me?_ _They tied me to a horse? _I heard the chirping of my eagle from every direction, it knew I was awake. 'Is that thing ever going to shut up?' Thorin said. 'Not until you untie me from this darn horse!' I said in a very loud voice, the movement stopped. 'She's awake.. what do we do?' 'Told ya it was a bad idea' 'That's when you untie her lad' the last voice was Dwalin's. I felt that both my hands were freed and when I tried to sit straight I saw that feet were tied to the horse's saddle. I looked at the one that untied my hands, Kili 'Really?' I muttered, as I reached for my shoes. I felt him grab my hand and looked up, his face was only a few cm away from me, I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I saw him look at my lips for a second and then back to my eyes, he smirked and placed my hand on his shoulder. Some of his hair fell over my hand, I ran my fingers through it. I was distracting him.. He closed his eyes for a moment and moved his head towards my hand, he noticed me looking and continued untying my left foot. When he was done he moved around the horse out of my reach and walked to the other side. He untied my foot and his right hand moved towards my knee, my breath hitched in my throat. It was under my cloak so the others didn't notice, his hand brushed over the inside of my thighs for a second. He looked at me for a split second and removed his hands. He walked away, but didn't look back.. like nothing happened.


	7. The Trolls

**Chapter 6**

The following day it was dry, no rain, no clouds just the sun burning all day long. Thorin told us we had almost reached our next camp.. two hours ago. 'Are we there yet?' Bilbo asked, he forgot to secure his pony to the tree yesterday so when we woke up it was gone. And since he was to stubborn to share a pony with someone he had been walking this whole day. 'No master Burglar we are not' Gandalf said responding for Thorin because he was obviously way to annoyed to give a proper answer. Bilbo's feet were covered in mud and his backpack hung low on his shoulder, he was very tired. He sighed and kept on walking. I made my horse canter after Bilbo and grabbed his backpack from his shoulder. Before he could say anything I shushed him with a death stare. 'Fine' he muttered. I looked around and my graze stopped at Dori, he wasn't wearing a backpack 'Ai! Dori' he looked around 'Catch' I said as I threw the backpack his way, he caught it and put it over his shoulders. I felt someone tug on my jeans. I looked down and saw Bilbo, 'thanks' he whispered loud enough for me to hear. 'You're welcome' I said and smiled.

We walked for another hour, than we stopped at an abandoned farmhouse. 'We will camp here for tonight' Thorin said as he got of his pony. 'Fill, Kill, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.' 'A farmer and his family used to live here' Gandalf said. Thorin ignored him and turned to Oin and Gloin 'get a fire going'. 'Right you are' Oin said and they started. I got off my horse and grabbed my water bag, I drank something from it while listening to Gandalf and Thorin. 'I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley' I choked on my water and spit it out. 'I have told you already, I will not go near that place' Thorin said as he looked towards me, with a concerned look. 'Lass, are you ok?' Balin asked as I stopped coughing. 'I'm fine, I just heard something I didn't want to' I said and looked at Gandalf, he didn't seem to notice me and continued his conversation with Thorin. 'Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice' Gandalf didn't seem to take no as an answer, not that it was anything new for me I've known him my whole life. 'I do not need their advice' Thorin said clearly getting angry. I adjusted my bag and walked over to the others in the farmhouse, Gloin had already started the fire. 'Why does Thorin hate the Elves so much?' I asked out of nowhere. Everyone was silent, did I say something wrong? They didn't answer and just looked at me. 'Don't want to tell me, that's fine' I said and stomped off. 'Myself, Mr. Baggins!' Gandalf said, 'I've had enough Dwarves for one day'. Same here.

I was sitting against one of the stones a few meters away from the farmhouse, I didn't want to speak to any of them. I watched the sun slowly rise from the horizon. Can't believe I went on this journey with dwarves. I saw Bilbo walk over to Fili and Kili who seemed slightly frustrated. I leaned back against the stone and looked at the fire that was in the farmhouse, it must be warm there. Unless out here were it was freezing. I heard laughing from behind me and looked over the stone, Fili and Kili were walking towards the others. I sighed and got up. Then I noticed something, Bilbo wasn't with them.. I walked towards them and stopped, they noticed me and looked up. 'Where's Bilbo?' I asked and they looked at each other for a moment. 'It's ok he's taking care of it' Kili said, I could feel myself start to get angry and looked at his brother. 'Let's try that again-' I said as I grabbed my dagger 'Where. Is. Bilbo?'. Fili swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. 'Bilbo saw that four pony's were missing and when we went to check it out we saw three trolls with our pony's, Bilbo went to take care of it.' 'Bilbo.. you sent a hobbit with no fighting skills to take care of three trolls' I said and when he was about to say something he closed his mouth again. 'Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid' I sighed, they were unbelievable. 'It is stupid, go tell your uncle about the ponies and Bilbo than follow me in the woods' I told them and walked past them. 'I love it when she gets mad' Kili whispered thinking I was out of reach, but I wasn't.

I was walking through the forest looking for something.. anything.. I didn't know what I was looking for to be honest. But I'm thinking it gonna be something big. In the distance I saw what looked like a fire, moving towards it I noticed the pot hanging over the fire. Someone or something is making supper. And they didn't invite me. I couldn't help but giggle when those words crossed my mind. I looked around to see if there was anyone else here, i was alone. I crouched and moved towards some rocks and trees surrounding the fire. When i was close enough I saw three trolls sitting around the fire. One was cooking while the other two looked bored, and hungry. I heard movements behind me and I felt a presence getting closer. When I knew it was behind me I turned around and pushed it against a tree. With my knife against its throat I looked at who it was. Kili? 'Kili? What is wrong with you, I could've killed you!' I whisper yelled at him and pulled my knife back. He looked frightened for a moment but then his smirk returned. 'But you chose not to' he said and pushed himself off the tree and walked towards the stones. 'What if I wanted to?' I asked with a mischievous smile. 'You would've done it already' he said as he looked over his shoulder at me. My braided hair fell over my left shoulder and since I hadn't put the hood of my cloak over my head my blue eyes reflected the moon light. My hair had a silvery color and thanks to the moon it shined in its light. Kili looked at me for a moment, looking me up and down which caused me to slightly blush. He noticed this and took a few steps towards me, he placed his hand on my cheek and looked directly in my eyes. His face moved towards my other cheek and he planted a small kiss on it, he moved further towards my ear. 'Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak' he whispered in Khuzdul. His hand left my check and he took a step back. I was very confused since I had no idea what he had just said, what did it mean? I was about to ask when I heard a familiar voice 'Kili, Eline come here, quick!'. I turned my head to the side to see Thorin and Fili motioning us to come over, the other dwarves running around the rocks so that they could attack for every direction. Thorin turned his attention back to Fili talking about how stupid it was to send Bilbo. Kili looked at me a little longer and then turned around to walk over to them. I still didn't know what I meant.. 'Kili, wait' I whisper yelled and ran after him, he stopped in his tracks. 'What does it mean?' I asked with a nervous tone, what if it was something rude? 'It means that, I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril' he whispered and immediately walked towards the others.

'I said sit down!' one of the trolls said as he pushed another to the ground. 'I'm starving! Are we having horse tonight or what?' the troll on the ground said as he got up again. 'Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya'. Bilbo tried to untie the robes restraining the 4 ponies but it didn't work. 'Should we attack?' Fili asked. 'Not yet' Thorin answered. Bilbo was now behind one of the trolls trying to grab his knife. 'What is he doing?' I whispered as I grabbed my bow from my back again. 'Can't you see?' Thorin's arrogance level was high when he said that. I mumbled a shut up under my breath as I walked towards the nearest tree. 'How come he's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken' a troll said. 'Except the chicken'. 'It tastes like fish!'. 'I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice. 'Thank you very much, Bert,' 'Lovely stew, Bert'; how hard is that? Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung' the cook said obviously mad with the others. I started climbing in the nearest tree until I heard 'Get her out of here' behind me, when I turned around I saw two hands reach up and grab my waist, before I could say anything one hand clasped over my mouth. The person, or well dwarf dragged me away from the others, away from Bilbo. When we were far enough he let go of my mouth and pushed me against a tree, without hurting me. 'What are you doing?' I asked as I felt him grab my hands and tie something around them. Instead of responding he tied both my hands to the tree. When he was in front of me I looked at him. 'I guess I'll have to be a gentleman later' he said as he kissed my cheek and walked away. What do these brothers have with kissing and then walking away. 'Fili, get back here!' I yelled at him but he didn't come back. I tried pulling but none of it worked, he tied them well. 'There has to be a compliment in there somewhere' I said to myself considering I was tied up. I focused my elf-ears and tried to listen what was going on out there. 'Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal' one of the trolls said, I heard some rustling and something falling to the ground. 'Drop him!' one yelled, Kili. 'You what?'. 'I said, drop him!' Kili yelled again. I heard more rustling and then a lot of yelling, the dwarves were attacking. I pulled my ropes again, my wrist were starting to hurt really bad. The screaming of the trolls didn't stop until I heard Kili. 'Bilbo!' he yelled. 'Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off' it was one of the trolls. The trolls had Bilbo, and they're gonna kill him. I kept on pulling but it didn't work. Suddenly my ropes were cut lose. I don't know who or what did it but as quickly as possible I ran to where the company was, my company. I jumped on one of the stones and into a tree. Several dwarves were tied onto a spit hanging over the fire, while the others were tied up in sacks nearby. 'Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone' one of the trolls said as he hungrily looked at the dwarves hanging over the fire. 'Wait! You are making a terrible mistake' Bilbo yelled as he moved around in his sack. 'You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!' Dori yelled at him. 'Half-wits? What does that make us?' Bofur yelled back at Dori. Bilbo got up from the floor, still in his sack he faced the trolls. 'I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning.' 'What about the seasoning?' Bert, the cook said to him. 'Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up' Bilbo said and the dwarves started yelling at him, calling him a traitor, the dwarves in the sacks even kicked him. I giggled at Bilbo's comment, he was right though.. dwarves sometimes do smell funny. I kept listening to them talking until I heard something from below me. 'Eline' a voice whispered, I looked down to see Gandalf, I moved to a lower branch. 'You returned!' I said happily. 'Of course' I smiled and looked at the trolls talking to Bilbo. 'What did I miss?' he asked me. 'Three trolls stole our ponies, Bilbo trying to retrieve them and failing, Fili tying me to a tree-' as I said that he gave me a confused look '-so I couldn't help them attack, the dwarves attacking and also failing, the trolls capturing them and Bilbo giving them the secrets to cooking dwarf' I said that last sentence with a weird smile. 'We should probably help them' Gandalf said, we made a plan. I help Bilbo distract the trolls and Gandalf takes them out. Sound like a great plan.. I thought to myself as I climbed higher in the tree. "Hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl if you run into trouble" Kili had told me. I thought about it for a second. 'Here we go' I whispered.

~ Kili's P.O.V ~

'What in Mahal's name was that?' Thorin said as we heard strange sounds coming from the trees. 'A barn owl?' Fili said. The dwarves had stopped spinning the spit and looked around. 'Tom, what creature was that?' one of the trolls asked. 'I don't know William, probably nothing' he said as Bert shrugged it off and continued turned the spit. Another sound came from the trees, this was another animal. 'I brown owl?' I said, right after heard the "owl" we heard someone try to keep in their laughter and failing. I said and turned to look at Fili, we had the same look in our eyes. Eline. 'That's her' he whispered so the trolls didn't hear. 'What is she doing here, I thought I told you to tie her up!' Thorin said. 'I did!'. 'You did what?!' I said to him. 'Shut up. Let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk' Bert yelled at us.

~ Eline's P.O.V ~

I couldn't hold it on any longer, I starting giggling. My laughing immediately stopped when I saw this William grab Bombur and dangle him upside down over his mouth. I was about to jump out when Bilbo jumped in. 'Not that one, he's infected' 'You what?' Tom asked. 'He's got worms in his.. Tubes!' Bilbo said and William dropped Bombur to the ground. 'In fact they all have it, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't'. 'Parasites, did he say parasites?' Oin asked with anger in his voice. 'We don't have parasites! You have parasites!' Kili yelled. Bilbo and I sighed at the same time, the dwarves messed up his plan. I have to end this. 'I've got parasites as big as my arm' Oin yelled again. 'Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!' Kili yelled over him, never thought I would hear that. All the dwarves started yelling that they had parasites, each one trying to overdue the others. I put the hood of my cloak over my head. I jumped down from my tree, in between the dwarves and trolls, this caused the fire to go out. The dwarves stopped yelling, everyone was silent. 'What's that?' William asked. 'Can we eat it?' Tom asked when Bert got up. 'Let's find out' he said and took two steps towards me. I didn't move and didn't say anything, I just looked up. The trolls gasped. 'It's eyes!' Tom yelled as all of them moved back. 'I see that you have captured the company I belong to' I said, as I turned my eyes back to normal. 'Are they yours, we're sorry you can have them back' Bert said in fear, William looked less scared but he still didn't dare to move. 'Who would I want them back, when all they do is tie me to a tree' I said in a harsh voice while looking back at Fili. Some of the dwarves looked at Fili, the others whispered to each other. 'Please do eat them, I don't need them' I said, the dwarves all turned to look at me. 'What!' Dwalin yelled. 'She's kidding right?' Ori said to Dori. 'While you're at it-' I said as I turned to Fili and grabbed him by the end of shirt, I dragged him with me as I walked back. 'How does it feel to be tied up?' I asked him, but he didn't respond. '-Might as well start with this one' I said to the trolls as I dropped Fili to the ground. The trolls turned to each other and started whispering to each other. I heard some rustling in the bushes beside me, it was Gandalf. 'Hurry' I mouthed to him, he nodded and ran to the other end. The trolls turned back to me, William walking towards me. 'How about we start with you?' he said and laughed. 'I'd love to see you try' I said as I grabbed my knifes. William's hand reached out for me. I stabbed it with one of my knifes and jumped on it, so I could run up his arm to his head. I sliced him there to and jumped down towards Tom. While running to his legs I sliced both of them, both trolls fell to the ground. When I was about to attack Bert Gandalf's voice stopped me 'the dawn will take you all!'. 'Who's that?' Bert asked confused. I grabbed Fili and dragged him to the side. 'No idea' Tom answered. 'Can we eat him too?' William asked half blind. Just then Gandalf raised his staff and pushed it on the rock he was standing on causing it to split open. The sun pierced through the rock, the trolls turned to stone within seconds. I grabbed my knife and used it to cut the sack Fili was in open. Without talking to him I turned to the other dwarves laying against the stones. I helped Kili while Bilbo ran over to the dwarves hanging on the spit. 'Quite the act you put up there lass' Bofur said. 'I was just giving Fili some of his own medicine' I said as I helped him out. Last I turned to Thorin and knelt down next to him, he just looked at me without saying anything. When I cut him loose and helped him up he spoke 'maybe it wasn't the best idea..' he said and I nodded, when I turned around Fili stopped me. 'Let me see 'em' he said while grabbed both my wrists. He grabbed his knife and cut the ropes of them, until now I hadn't noticed that they were bleeding. The ropes had left their mark, and on those marks you could see some blood coming out of my wrists. 'At least I tied them tight enough' he said and I could feel the anger inside me starting to boil. I pulled my wrist back and walked away from them, not in the mood to start another fight. I wanted to yell at him, slap him, fight him but I knew it was a bad idea. So I just walked away without saying another word to any of them.

On my way back to the farm house I kept hearing things behind me, but since I had left the others there I figured it were the dwarves. Or maybe Fili coming over to apologize, I knew I had to forgive him eventually. It would've been one awful journey if we just kept bitching to each others, and after all we were now even. The rustling behind me kept getting louder and louder and it was starting to get on my nervous. In one swift I turned around 'Can you stop following me, just get out of those bushes' I said and the sounds stopped. 'As you wish' I heard, but it wasn't the voice I was expecting.. This voice was way darker. Two figures moved out of the shadows, a warg and its rider. This was the kind that took my mother. 'You don't seem that scared' one said. 'But you will be'


	8. Rivendell

**Chapter 7**

I woke up with my feet off the ground, and my arms up. When I looked around it looked like I was still in the forest. I didn't see any of the orcs that had captured me, only one sleeping warg a few feet away from me. I looked up, my hands were yet again tied up, but this time it was different. The first time I wasn't held captive, I was here against my will.. not that I wasn't the first time. Being here made me regret leaving the dwarves, not that I wasn't coming back I just needed some time alone. I felt a slight pain moving through my body only getting heavier the more it moved, when I groaned I heard a sound come from behind me. 'I believe she's awake' the low voice said when I came into my view. The pale orc was standing in front of me, I heard so many scary stories about him that I couldn't help but fear him. 'So you joined us after all, for a moment there I thought you were going to die-' he paused and trailed my jaw with one of his hands '-before we even got to torture you' he finished his sentence as his hand trailed down my neck to my collarbone. I whined and tried to move away, but it didn't work. He grabbed a bottle with black liquid in it and held it in front of my face. 'When you were asleep we made you drink this, would you like to know what it is?' he said as he moved it to my nose, I smelled it and started coughing. He and some orcs behind him laughed. 'If you can't handle the smell just wait and see what it does to you' he said as he grabbed a knife. The knife was on my shoulder and moved down my arm, then I felt the cold air hit my arm.. he had ripped of the sleeve. I didn't understand the use of that until he removed my other sleeve and I could feel my shirt starting to get loose. It was at this point that I realized I wasn't wearing my pants. I moved my knees up and kicked him in his side, but it didn't work it only made him mad. He ripped my top off me, leaving me bare in front of the orcs. I closed my eyes trying to close everyone and everything out, I heard the pale orc say something and the other orcs laughed. 'Master, we found the dwarf-scum' one of the orcs said, the laughing stopped and everyone turned towards that one orc. The pale orc, Azog, turned towards me one more time. He dipped his knife in the bottle filled with black liquid and moved it over my sides. 'Scream for me' he whispered as he slowly dug the knife, I didn't feel it go far but it did hurt. So I did as I was told, I screamed. Me made a few more cuts along my body, my arms and my legs and then swung the knife over my head. He had cut the ropes and I fell to the ground. 'Leave her to die, I want that dwarves head' Azog said and a few orcs got on their wargs and left. Azog and the others orcs also got on their wargs and ran the other way, away from me. I was alone, I layed there for a good minute when I heard more rustling. _Were they coming back to kill me?_ I slowly got up from the ground, my hands were still tied together but when I succeeded I heard the sniffing of an animal, but it wasn't a warg. I turned my head to see bunnies looking at me, there were ropes around them. My eyes followed the rope and stopped at a carrier. I knew this. 'Eline?' a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw the tall man walking towards me. 'Radagast?' I asked confused as he grabbed me by my shoulders, he moved me towards his carrier and sat me down on it, I immediately moved my knees up wrapping my arms around them. 'There you go' he said as he placed something over me, I grabbed the familiar material.. my cloak. I hold onto it as the carrier slowly started to move, going faster by every second. I closed my eyes, trying to forget everything that just had happened, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget something like that and I would be sure to make them pay for it once I get the chance.

After a while I started hearing familiar voices in the distance.. _the company_. I moved the cloak further up my body, trying to hide myself from the embarrassment. Out of nowhere the sled stopped. 'Thieves! Fire! Murder!' Radagast yelled as he moved his leg closer to me, trying to protect me from them, but they weren't going to hurt me like the orcs did. 'Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?' Gandalf's voice said surprised. 'I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong' Radagast said as he moved his leg away from me, I tried to get up.. but I couldn't find the strength to do so. I grabbed his leg, hearing a few gasps around me. 'Who's that?' Thorin asked. 'Oh she's in no good shape, I found her on my way here Gandalf captured by orcs' he said as he moved over towards me and slowly lifted me up. He wrapped my cloak around my back, I grabbed both ends and tried wrapping it further around my body, but it wasn't hiding my body that well. I felt both my feet touch the ground. 'Eline..' Gandalf's voice said. 'Eline?' another said, Fili. 'Looks like she didn't run off after all' Thorin said looking at him, I moved my head up and saw that all their eyes were on me, well more on my body. I tried to take a step towards them, but when I did I winced in pain as I fell to the floor. Thorin walked towards me, removing his coat and wrapped it around me, with his coat wrapped around my body I could feel myself getting warmer. He wrapped his tree trunks of arms around me slowly pulling me up with him. I wasn't fully standing up so we were around the same height, allowing me to hear his heartbeat. 'Kili' he said and his nephew moved his graze from me to his uncle. 'Take her' Thorin said and Kili walked over. Thorin passed me over to Kili, who lifted me off my feet. As an elf I wasn't very heavy, we could even walk over a meter of snow if we wanted, so it didn't take Kili much to hold me up. 'You weight nothing' he assured me with a smile. I grinned, _he would never fail to make me laugh. _When he saw me grinning his smile grew wider. 'Who did this to you?' Fili whispered as he walked over to his younger brother, who was still holding me up. When I was about to answer I heard a howl in the distance. I whined at the sound and moved closer to Kili. 'That answers it' Kili muttered to his older brother. 'Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?' Bilbo asked, with a sword in his hand, who was stupid enough to give him a sword he might hurt himself. 'Wolves? No, that is not a wolf' Bofur said as the dwarves moved closer to each other. A warg knocked down one dwarf one to get killed by another, the same for the second warg. 'Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind' Thorin said holding his sword up. 'Orc pack?' Bilbo asked confused. 'They did it' I whispered in Kili's arms, not thinking they could hear me. 'Who did you tell?' Gandalf yelled at Thorin. 'No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?'. 'You're being hunted' Gandalf said with a softer voice while looking at me with concern. 'We have to get out of here' Dwalin said. 'We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted' Ori said jumping down a few rocks. I heard Dwalin curse something under his breath. 'I'll draw them off' Radagast suggested, I finally found the strength to speak up. 'These are Gundobad Wargs; they will outrun you' I said and everyone looked at me. Radagast walked towards me and put his hand on my forehead. 'These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try' he said and weakly smiled at me.

After I heard Radagast yelling at the Orcs to get him I closed my eyes, not wanting to see or hear anything anymore. The pain was overtaking my body and I kept moaning out in pain. I felt a black haze cover my eyes for a moment, I couldn't control my movements as I felt myself move closer to Kili. His heartbeat fastening, and not because of the adrenaline. My head was in his neck, his breathing also fastened. _What was I doing? I was trying to tease him?_ When I was about to kiss his neck, the black haze uncovered my eyes and I moved my head back. _What exactly was that black liquid? _I felt myself get lifted out of Kili's arms and into someone else's, these arms were stronger and had a tighter grip on me. Whoever it was, he made me feel safe. I heard a arrow fly away and some screams and cries of an Orcs and its warg. It was silent for a few seconds until I heard Gandalf yell. 'Move, run!' The person holding me started to run, I heard everyone's footsteps moving faster. I also heard the wargs behind us howl, they knew where we were. The footsteps came to a stop as I heard heavy breathing of dwarves come from every direction, they were surrounding me and my carrier. 'We're surrounded!' Fili's voice sounded close, but not close enough to be holding me. So nor Fili or Kili was holding. Due the sunlight it was hard for me to open my eyes, so I kept them closed. 'Where is Gandalf?' Kili yelled. 'He has abandoned us!' Dwalin said, he also wasn't the one holding me. I heard arrows flying away, Kili was shooting them. I squirmed around in the grip of this person, trying to get out of it, since Kili was only making them angrier. The person's grip on me tightened, he stopped me from moving. 'Hold your ground!' a voice above me said, Thorin? _Was Thorin the one holding me?_ I tried to open my eyes again and moved my arm out of the persons grip, covering the sun with my hand I opened my eyes. I saw him looking down at me, with _concern_ in his eyes. _He was worried about me? A half-elf? _I'm sure I must be seeing this wrong, he didn't care for me nor my safety. He saw me looking at him and his eyes changed, he didn't look concerned anymore he looked almost angry. I moved my hand down to his chest and closed my eyes. 'This way, you fools!' Gandalf yelled from behind me, Thorin started running again. 'Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go go!' he yelled at the others. I still heard some arrows, which meant Kili was still there. 'Kili! Run!' Thorin yelled and I heard his footsteps coming this way. Thorin held me tighter as he slide down a rock. Orc and warg cries were heard from outside this hole we were in. The sunlight didn't do much here so I was able to open my eyes again, I squirmed around in Thorin's arms trying to get out of his grip.. I knew exactly where we were.. 'Stop squirming' he said with a stern look, I stopped and he sighed. 'Kili, take the girl' he said and passed me over. 'I can walk' I said softly as he passed me over. 'No you can't stop whining' Thorin said as we followed Dwalin to the end of this cave. 'I don't want to go there' I whimpered. 'Why not?' Kili asked. 'Because I know what's at the end of this cave' I said but my voice got lower and he didn't hear what I said. We got out of the cave and everyone got quiet looking in awe at what they saw. 'The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name' Gandalf said and Bilbo finished his sentence 'Rivendell'. Gandalf said a few more things about it until Thorin said something about his enemy's. But I didn't mind on listening since I was too tired to try. Kili put his hand on my forehead. 'Gandalf, she's boiling what do we do?' Kili asked and turned towards Gandalf. 'We bring her to them'. 'No!' I cried out as I pushed myself out of Kili's grip, since he wasn't as strong as Thorin it worked and I put both my feet on the ground, using everything to keep myself steady. 'What's wrong lass?' Balin said as he stood next to me. I slid down one of the rocks. 'Gandalf please, I do not..-' my eyes started closing, I was using too much of the strength I had left. '-want.. go.. home' I finished my sentence. 'Did she say home?' Gloin asked. 'She used to live here?' Ori asked. 'It doesn't surprise me, she's a half-elf.. most half-elves life in Rivendell' Balin said and I grinned, he knew everything about us didn't he. 'Eline, you're badly injured they can help you and you know it' Gandalf said and I sighed, he was right. _Why was he always right? _I nodded and someone picked me up again. 'Don't try to get out of my grip again, I don't like it' Kili said and I smiled.


	9. Rivendell (2)

I used my healing powers to try and heal myself do I wouldn't need their help, but the wounds wouldn't heal. So I used the powers to give myself strength, since this worked I could keep my eyes open. We entered Rivendell and I looked around from Kili's arms. It still looked as beautiful as it did when I left. Bilbo also seemed to think so when I saw him look around in awe. But the dwarves seemed uneasy here. The dwarves in front of Kili and I made it unable for anyone to look at us, since it must have been quite something for dwarves entering Rivendell. 'Mithrandir' I heard a voice say, it sounded so familiar but I couldn't quite get his name. 'Ah, Lindir!' Gandalf said and I gasped. A few dwarves turned to look at me, wondering what was wrong. I nodded my head towards the direction I heard Lindir's voice. 'You know him' Fili whispered. I nodded and felt Kili pull me closer towards him so my face was against his chest. Fili's footsteps stopped in front of us, he was trying to prevent Lindir from seeing me. What they didn't know was that Lindir was my best friend when I was here and that I actually wanted to see him. Lindir said something in Elvish that the dwarves obviously didn't understand. 'What is that man saying?' Bofur whispered to the others. 'He's saying that he heard that Gandalf had crossed into the Valley' I translated for them and he muttered something. 'I must speak with Lord Elrond' Gandalf continued his conversation with Lindir. 'My lord Elrond is not here'. 'Not here? Where is he?' as soon as Gandalf asked that I heard horses running this way. 'Ifridî bekâr!' Thorin yelled as I felt the dwarves coming closer. The horses now surrounding us stopped their movements. I slowly moved my head to look around, but I couldn't really see anything since the dwarves were around Kili and I, not letting anyone get through. 'Gandalf' a friendly voice spoke, I let out a weird sound when I heard his voice only to get shushed by Dwalin. The conversation between Gandalf and the voice continued. 'Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near' the voice said and I whined again, I knew who it was and I knew that if he saw me he would be angry. 'Eline, not now' Thorin said to me. 'Ah, that may have been us' Gandalf said and with that the conversation stopped. 'Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain' his voice sounded closer, I felt Thorin move away from the circle. 'I do not believe we have met'. 'You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled over the Mountain' Elrond said. 'Indeed; he made no mention of you' Thorin said harshly and I couldn't help but softly laugh at his insult, but I immediately stopped laughing when it hurt. 'Who do you have their' Elrond said and I looked up at Kili, who was looking down at me I nodded and he slowly put me up my feet, I was strong enough I keep myself steady. I hesitantly turned around to face Elrond and removed my hood which caused him and Lindir to gasp. 'Evangeline?' Lindir whispered as he moved down a few steps of the stairs. 'Who is Evangeline?' Fili asked as they looked at me. I looked at Elrond, but I saw no anger I only saw happiness. 'You have returned?' he asked as he took to steps towards me, the dwarves stepping aside. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. I sighed in relief, he was never angry at me he had missed me all those years, being in his arms made me forget ever being angry at him.. I forgave him for everything. 'Lindir, light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must celebrate the return of my daughter' he said and the dwarves gasped. 'Daughter?' Dwalin said. I looked over my shoulder at them for a moment but then looked back at my father. I felt my legs start to shake and I lost my balance, although I didn't hit the ground. Two arms were wrapped around me as they held me in place. He was now looking down at me with concern 'what happened to you?' he asked as I forced my eyes to close and faint.

When I woke up I wasn't outside anymore. I was laying on a bed, my old bed. I was in my old bedroom, I smiled while looking at the ceiling, when I turned my head to the side I saw Lindir standing outside my room on the balcony. I sat up in my bed and grabbed the glass of water from my nightstand. When I was about to get up two hands gently pushed me back. Lindir knelt down in front of me. 'Lay down, your wounded' he said and laid me down back on the bed. 'Lindir really I'm fine, I feel much better' I assured him but he didn't believe me and sat down on the bed next to me. 'Tell me, who did this to you? I myself will bring judgment to them in order to bury your pain along their dead bodies' he said as he grabbed my hand. 'Lindir stop, that's not why you are' I said getting up again. 'But they hurt you and I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you' he whispered as he put his hand on my cheek. 'You couldn't have protected me from them' I said as I threw the bed sheet aside. Until now I hadn't realized I was wearing a dress. 'I put it on you while you were asleep' Lindir said when he saw my confused look. 'Hope you don't mind, because I sure didn't' he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. _Cheeky__._ I opened my mouth to say something, but Lindir's hands cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked at first but then realized that after all that time.. he still _loved_ me. He suddenly pulled away. Before he could apologize there was a knock on the door. He got up and walked towards the door, when he opened the door he stepped aside and my father, lord Elrond as others know him, walked in. 'Father' I said as I moved off the bed. 'Please Evangeline, stay' he said as he sat next to me on the bed. Lindir walked out the room leaving us alone. 'Can I ask you something Evangeline?' He said and I nodded. 'Who is this Eline the dwarves keep asking for' I smiled. 'It must be confusing for you but I am Eline, it's basically just a nickname but I didn't want anyone to recognize me when I left, so I gave myself a new name.. Eline' I said and he nodded. 'Do you mind if I keep calling you Evangeline?' He asked and I smiled. 'Not at all'. He laughed and out of nowhere I hugged him. 'I'm sorry for ever leaving father, it was stupid of me and I shouldn't have done it' I said as I could feel my eyes start to water. Elrond's hand brushed over my hair trying to calm me down. 'It's ok Evangeline, you must see this from the bright side, if you hadn't left you wouldn't have met those dwarves and that hobbit who seem very fond of you' he said and winked at me. My father would always get the brightest things out of everything, no matter how bad it was. 'You're happy you met them, aren't you?' He asked after a while. I looked up and nodded 'I am, they've become good friends of mine' I said. 'Just friends?' He said and looked down at me smirking. 'Don't start' I said and we both laughed, until there was another knock on the door. An elf-maiden walked in. 'Lord Elrond, the potion is ready' she said as she gave it to him. He thanked her as she walked out. He turned to me 'after drinking this you will fall asleep for a few hours, but this process will facilitate your body's recovery. Do not worry, I'll make sure someone stays by your side the entire time, and when your awakening all healed up. He'll be the first one you'll see' he said as he gave me the bottle, without asking I drank all of it and gave him the empty bottle back. He laid me down and I closed my eyes, falling asleep again.


End file.
